Withered Rose
by Japanime124
Summary: ChristianxOc The Dead Man's daughter falls for a vampire version of Captain Charisma rated for violence
1. Chapter 1: Change is Good

WITHERED ROSE

My name is Annalisa;

I am a 18 year old with long, black hair that ends at the middle of my back, and green eyes. I'm pretty, I guess. And Oh yeah, my father is The Dark Prince; The Undertaker.

Pt. 1

"Annalisa!" My father called my name.

I was still asleep in my room dreaming of… What am I kidding, I don't dream. Anyway I automatically sat up and stretched. "Annalisa!" My name was called again. This time a slid out of my bed and walked to the stairs.

"I'm up!" I yelled to my father. He was standing at the bottom of the stair case staring at me with those piercing green eyes.

"Come daughter, we must talk." He was serious as he spoke. He walked toward the den. I slowly walked down the stairs thinking of what he wanted to talk about.

I made my way to the den. My father was pacing the room. "Have a seat child." I obeyed, and kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to say anything to upset him.

"Something's wrong." I stated. He nodded. "Tell me." I said. I could feel my fathers anger filling the room. To be honest it scared me a bit.

"We had…" He stopped searching for the right words, "Intruders last night while you slept."

"What?" I had no idea. I shivered a bit. Was I in trouble for not coming to aid my father and the ministry?

"They didn't get away." My father still paced the room making me uneasy. "They are trapped in the dungeon."

_Yeah we have a dungeon!_

"Who?" I asked not exactly knowing what to say.

"Come, see for yourself." He held his hand out for me like a father for his baby girl. I took it and followed him to the dungeon.

When we arrived, I could hear screams and people banging on the walls. I stepped back a little. I wasn't scared, I was interested. I wasn't sure how to express it. My father put his hand on my lower back and pushed my forward coxing me to open the door. I slowly pushed the door open to see Edge and Christian in shackles trying to get free.

"Let us go!" Christian shouted.

"You're going to be sorry!" Edge screamed as he pulled at his shackles. I scoffed.

"Interrogate them." My father said softly to me. I turned my head slightly and listened to his words. "Find out why they came." He walked toward a nearby wall and leant against it. I walked forward towards Edge and swiftly grabbed his neck with me hand squeezing slightly.

"Tell me, what did you come for?"

"Why would I tell you?" Edge started gasping for air. Interrogation is fun. My grip on his neck tightened a bit.

"Tell me or you're dead." I threatened. My father chuckled behind me.

"Wait daughter." I let go of Edges throat and turned to my father.

Suddenly a gust of wind filled the room! I couldn't see. All I could hear was someone laughing evilly. My hair began to blow wildly around blinding me momentarily.

The wind finally cleared and me hair fell back in place. I looked around and gasped when I noticed someone else in the room with us. My father laughed darkly.

Gangrel stood in front of me look intently at Edge and Christian.

"Hey boys." He said. He smiled and revealed his glistening fangs. I backed up until I reached my dad. He took hold of my arm and pulled me into a hug. He put his hand over my eyes.

"Keep your eyes shut Annalisa." My father whispered to me. For the first time in a long time, I was scared. Gangrel was back in our house. I began to rattle my brain to figure out why I was to close my eyes. Then I heard them. Edge and Christian screamed in pain. It was an awful ear piercing sound. I shuddered against my father.

"Daddy," I whispered. I spun around in the hug and buried my face in his chest. My father began to stroke my hair. The screams increased, then slowly faded away until there was nothing, but silence.

"Come Annalisa." My father took my hand again and led me away. I wanted to turn around, to see what happened, but my father pulled me way too quickly.

"Dad, what happened?" I asked as soon as I knew we were outside of the dungeon.

"Don't worry about it today, I shall reveal it to you tomorrow. Tomorrow once things have calmed down."


	2. Chapter 2: Monster

**Pt.2**

**Yesterday was the weirdest thing. I thought sitting on my bed. Gangrel in our house again. I thought my father banished him. Does he expect me to be able to protect myself if Gangrel went insane again? I racked my brain thinking about what happened yesterday. Whatever Gangrel did it must have worked.**

"**Annalisa." I was brought out of my train of thought when I heard my father call my name. I looked up and he was standing in front of me. "We must talk." My father said.**

"**Ok." I said. He moved beside me and sat on my bed. "What happened yesterday? Why is Gangrel back in the house? Why-" My father help up his hand.**

"**Patience child." He murmured. "Edge and Christian were punished and forgiven." **

"**Forgiven?" I asked confused.**

"**They are now on the side of the ministry." My father stood to his feet. "Come my followers."**

**The same gust of wind from before filled the room and again my hair flew around rapidly blinding me. The wind subsided and three more people stood in my room. Gangrel, Edge, and Christian. Something was different about Christian and Edge. All three of them kneeled before my father.**

"**Our lord." They said in unison. Then the looked in my direction, "Our Lady." Edge smiled and revealed two shinning fangs. My eyes got wide.**

"**Vampires." I said quietly.**

"**How can we be of service?" Christian asked.**

**My father looked at me, "Gangrel, you will turn my daughter."**

"**WHAT!" I automatically jumped up. "WHY?" I was furious at my father for the first time. "I don't want to be a vampire!" I screamed.**

"**My daughter, you are apart of the ministry only because you are the heir to my throne. You have nothing to protect yourself, but what little fighting styles you know. Soon you will be the princess. My princess is not going unprotected."**

**Gangrel stood up and smirked at me.**

"**What are you smiling at you worthless excuse for a man!" I shouted.**

"**Annalisa." My father said with a warning tone. "If you will not cooperate willingly then I have no choice." He looked at Edge and Christian. They nodded and stood to their full height. They held my arms back and brought me to my knees. I struggled to get out of their grasp, but I couldn't. Gangrel came closer to me and smiled. I caught the gleam of his teeth and whimpered. Christian put his hand over my mouth. I looked up at him. He looked sad, sorry. I glanced at Edge. He seemed to be enjoying it. I looked back at Christian. He met my gaze. We exchanged saddened looks until Gangrel was down by my neck. He whispered something I couldn't make out. Well I thought I couldn't make it out. It sounded like, 'I'm sorry.' But that couldn't have been it.**

**It was quiet and then… I felt it. The pain of Gangrel's teeth sinking into my neck. I wanted to scream out, but thanks to Christian's hand my scream came out muffled. I jerked a bit as I felt Gangrel bite down harder.**

"**He's almost through." I heard Christian say. Then Gangrel released me. My head fell for a second then I threw it back and screamed out in agony.**

"**IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" I screamed. Edge and Christian let go of my arms. "ARGH! I'M BURNING!" I yelled. My vision began to blur and all I could see where four figures standing before me. I was angry. Angry that my father would do this to me. I let out another scream. I quickly pressed both my palms to the bleeding bite marks on my neck. There was so much pain. I felt as though I was going to die there. **

"**Annalisa," I heard my father say. I strained myself to lift my head and look at him. He lifted my chin for me. "Please forgive me my daughter."**

"**F-f-for what?" I stuttered out feeling the pain in my whole body now. Then I felt a sharp jolt in the back of my head. I inhaled sharply. then fell head first on the floor.**

"**Christian, you will take care of her." I heard my father say before I passed out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Never Noticed

**Pt.3**

"**Lady Annalisa…."**

_**What? Where am I?**_

"**Lady Annalisa…."**

_**Who's there? **_**Someone shook my arm. I slowly opened my eyes to a worried look on Christian's face.**

"**Christian?" I asked groggily. I tried to sit up, but I fell back sinking into the pillow. "My head.." I sighed. Christian reached up and gently messaged my forehead. "What are you doing?" I demanded.**

"**Watching over you until you are better Lady Annalisa." There was silence then. Christian continued to message my forehead not making eye contact. Then I remembered Christian's face when Gangrel bit me…. Gangrel! I jumped up ignoring the pain and almost knocking Christian over. I rushed to my mirror and stared at the figure that stood before me. She was beautiful. Her eyes where bright green; a piercing green. Her lips were pink and plump. Her face was slender, but round. Her long black hair went perfectly with her pale, almost white skin. I reached out on touched the mirror with my finger tips and the woman in the mirror touched hers to mine.**

"**Is… Is it really me?" I asked surprised.**

"**Yes." Christian simply said. Then he chuckled a bit.**

"**What is it?" I asked looking at him.**

"**Just watch out for Edge."**

"**What is that suppose to mean?"**

"**Well.." He stopped like he wasn't suppose to say something.**

"**Go on tell me!" I demanded.**

"**Excuse me Lady Annalisa, but you're beautiful." He quickly looked away, "And anything beautiful is something Edge wants." He finished still looking away.**

**I quickly looked back to the mirror. **_**He thinks I'm beautiful. **_**I said to myself confidently. "Please Excuse me M'lady, but I must leave you."**

"**What? Why?" I asked.**

"**The Prince of Darkness is calling me."**

"**I didn't hear anything." Christian walked to my door and without a word quickly stepped out. "Did he just ignore me?" I asked myself. Then I felt it. My stomach turned with hunger. "Whoa." I said to myself holding my stomach. "I should probably find something to eat." I went to open my door and opened it. Once I opened my door I was slammed with new smells and everything was so loud. I held my hands to my ears. The sounds were everywhere, piercing my ears and making me cringe. The sounds brought me to my knees. "What's… Going on." **

**Suddenly, I felt hands around my waist pulling my backward. Before I knew it I was back in my room sitting on the bed. I looked around and saw my father standing before me. "Dad?"**

"**Stay in your room for awhile." He said sternly. I stared up at him until the rumble in my stomach was heard. I held my growling stomach and looked down groaning. "Brood." My father said suddenly. Just as before a huge gust of wind ripped through the room and I knew the three vampires were on their way.**

**When the wind subsided the three vampires, The Brood stood behind my father. "You are still a fledgling my daughter." My father spoke again, "You will feed from Christian until you have grown." I looked at him shocked. Edge and Gangrel were staring at Christian. Christian had a immutable expression on his face. **

"**H-how am I suppose to-," I stumbled over my words not knowing how to ask my question. Before I could speak again, Christian was in front of me holding his wrist to my mouth facing upward. I stared up at him, jaw clamped shut. I wasn't going to do it. I wasn't going to **_**feed **_**from Christian.**

"**Come," My father's deep voice was soft as he walked out of my door followed by Edge and Gangrel.**

"**W-WAIT!" I shouted, but the door was shut before I could finish the word.**

"**Lady Annalisa." Christian's voice caught my interest and I looked up again. "You must drink. He lifted his wrist to my nose. The sweet smell of- of his **_**blood, **_**made my head swim. I felt a pain in my mouth. I realized it was fangs and slightly opened my mouth. I ran my tongue over my new teeth and gasped a little. They were sharp, razor sharp.**

"**I can't!" I said finally, "I can't hurt you!" When my mouth was open, Christian took the opportunity and stuck his wrist in my mouth. I gasped and refused to bite down. Then I felt Christian's hand on the back of my head.**

"**You must Lady Annalisa." He said slowly and sternly. I wanted to shake my head, but Christian's hand on the back of my head stopped me from doing so. Then the smell hit. Christian's blood. It smelled sweet, and I wanted the taste. I slowly bit down and heard Christian wince then I stopped. I was hurting him I couldn't do it! But Christian pushed his wrist further in my mouth making my fangs sink into his arm. "Drink." He commanded. I did. **

**As I drank, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and froze. My eyes were no longer green, they were red. **

**I released Christian and shouted.**

"**WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!" I wanted to cry. Could vampires cry? I wasn't sure but I really wanted to. I didn't want to be a vampire! I looked at my reflection again and screamed. Christian's blood was dripping from my lip! "I'm A MONSTER!" I shouted. I felt arms around me and knew it was Christian. "Help me." I whispered to him. Christian pulled me close and whipped the blood from my lip.**

"**I'm sorry this had to happen to you, but your father, the prince, had no other choice." Christian's voice was caring and sincere. I liked it.**

_**She's beautiful, so beautiful.**_

**I heard Christian say, "Who is?" I asked him. He looked at me confused.**

"**What was that?" He asked. I paused and shook my head.**

"**I must be hearing things." I said studying Christians face.**

_**A tortured soul, a withering rose.**_

**It was definitely Christian's voice, but his lips weren't moving and I looked at him puzzled. Christian smiled down at me.**

"**Are you still hungry?" He asked. I shook my head. I had my fill. I laid my head on Christian's chest and took a deep breath. "You must rest." Christian said in my ear.**

"**I don't want rest." I argued.**

_**She is so full of life.**_

**Again I heard Christian's voice, his lips were not moving. "What is that!" I demanded sitting up straight. Then it donned on me. "Christian quick think something!" I yelled making him jump. He nodded. He seemed to have understood. I stared at him and then..**

_**You can read minds.**_

**Christian's voice said again.**

"**I can read minds!" I breathed. Christian looked embarrassed.**

"**You really must rest now M'lady." He said quickly standing up.**

"**No please wait." I said quietly. Christian looked at me. "Please stay just for awhile." I asked.**

_**Of course, if that is what M'lady wants of me. **_**Christian said using his mind. I smiled and laid down on my bed. Christian sat on the floor.**

"**Can you do anything different?" I asked him.**

"**I can be.. Strong." he said shrugging.**

"**What about Edge, or Gangrel?"**

"**Gangrel is very, very fast and Edge is a changeling."**

"**So Edge is one of the super twins and Gangrel is the Flash." I scoffed.**

"**Well you and your father have the most amazing talents."**

"**Really?"**

_**Really.**_** I heard him think.**

**My father had the power to well, over power people. He could also control your mind. I all I could do was read your mind.**

**I yawned and Christian looked at me.**

_**Try to sleep. **_**He thought.**

"**I don't want to." I said stubbornly.**

**Christian smiled at me then, "Ok, what do you want to talk about?"**

**I thought for a moment then remembered all the sounds and smells when I tried to walk outside my door. "When I tried to walk out my door, I couldn't move because of all the smells and sounds. They were awful." Christian looked at me still listening, "Will I ever get over that?"**

**Christian nodded, "You're still a fledgling Lady Annalisa." **

"**Please just call me Annalisa." I smiled as warmly as possible. Christian nodded.**

"**Yes Annalisa." Christian smiled at me.**

**We just stared at each other. I noticed how… How good looking Christian is.**


	4. Chapter 4: It's Getting Hot in Here

**My stomach growled ruining the moment. Christian stood up and sat on my bed. I sat up and looked at Christian. He lifted his wrist to my face. "Drink until you are completely full." He instructed. I opened my mouth slowly then clamped down on Christian's wrist. He winced and I hesitated.**_**No, drink. **_**Christian thought. I did as he instructed and drank. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate on eating and trying not to concentrate on the fact that I'm drinking blood from Christian's arm.**

**I stopped and released Christian's arm, "I've had my fill." I said. I felt unable to look at him.**

_**What's the matter?**_** Christian thought.**

"**I-I'm not sure." I whispered, "I just feel like, I can't look at you."**

"**C'mon," there was a light tone to his reaction, "I can't be that bad looking."**

**I quickly turned to him, "No, no! Christian, I didn't mean that!" Christian raised an eyebrow, "I mean you're very good looking, you're handsome and I really mean-"**

_**Calm down, you're very beautiful yourself.**_

**I stopped and looked at Christian dubiously, " I'm not that pretty." I looked away.**

**I felt Christian's hand under my chin, "You are beautiful and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Christian said sternly. He gently tugged my face so that I would look at him. "You're beautiful." He repeated as he moved closer to my face. I began to close my eyes until my bed room door swung open and my father stormed in seizing Christian by the neck, and lifting him off the ground.**

"**This will NOT be allowed!" He roared throwing Christian against the wall behind him. Christian hit the wall with so much force that it busted a hole through it.**

"**DAD!" I screamed in horror. My mouth hung open and I stood up as my father stalked over to Christian, kicking him in the stomach when he tried to stand. "STOP!" I screamed as my father punched Christian hard in the face. "STOP! STOP!" I caught my breath and yelled one last time, "STOP!" I threw my hands out in front of me. Suddenly a gust of wind blew from what felt like behind me, throwing my father against the wall creating another hole. **

**I fell to my knees. It felt like all my energy was just drained. I looked down at my hands. They had cuts on them and were bleeding. "Wha-" I couldn't finish. The breath was gone out of me and I couldn't speak. I notice two figures moving out of the corner of my eye and saw Christian and my father standing to their feet. "Please don't." I mostly mouthed. Christian saw me and ran to my aid.**

"**Annalisa, what was that?" He asked kneeling down and taking my hands in his. I jerked my hands away quickly and looked up expecting to see my father getting ready to kick Christian's head off, but when I looked up… He was gone.**

"**Where did he go?" I said looking at Christian. I didn't notice it before, but Christian had a gash on his cheek. I gasped and reached up to graze the skin above the gash lightly with my fingers. He winced and pulled away slightly.**

"**I'm sorry." I felt a tear slipped out of my eye. **_**Yeah, vampires can cry. **_**I thought.**

"**Don't cry." Christian said pulling me into a hug, "I don't want to see you cry Annalisa." I sniffled and Christian gripped me a little tighter.**

"**Why did he do that?" I asked.**

"**Because, big, bad King doesn't want his little princess dating this pauper."**

**Christian released me and we both looked at the door. Gangrel stood there with his hands in his pockets licking his lips.**

"**Leave." I heard Christian say. I thought I heard him growl, but I wasn't sure. Gangrel's shirt rippled as he chuckled.**

"**C'mon man, I just came to see if everything was ok." Gangrel stepped into my room and knelt down to my level. He looked at my hands. "Ah, looks like you're a telepath." He commented reaching for my hands. I jerked them away not wanting him to touch me. Gangrel looked up at me and smirked, "What's the matter?"**

"**Gangrel, maybe you should just go." Christian said solemnly. Gangrel shot a glance at him that I didn't like at all. "I'll take care of her."**

"**You'll take care of her, **_**for now." **_**Gangrel said lifting himself to his full length.**

**For now? What does that mean?**

**Gangrel became to walk away with a smirk on his face.**

"**Hold it." I said standing up quicker than I expected, "What does that mean." **

**Gangrel turned around and looked at me.**

"**It means, once your dad comes back, Christian here," He pointed at Christian, "Is gonna have a rough time taking care of you."**

**My heart broke when I heard those words. I felt a tear slip down my cheek and I looked away from Gangrel.**

"**Gangrel just leave." Christian said sternly. He stood up and stood beside me.**

"**What?" Gangrel raised a hand in defense, "I'm just telling the truth."**

**I sniffled involuntarily and I knew that time Christian growled. The sound ripped through his chest making me jump.**

"**Leave!" He almost shouted. Gangrel turned and returned the growl. Gangrel's growl was way more menacing than Christian's.**

"**You wanna fight me pretty boy?" Gangrel said bearing fangs. Christian stepped forward.**

"**Anytime, anywhere." Christian said aggressively. Gangrel jumped forward and tackled Christian. As Christian and Gangrel fell backwards, Gangrel's elbow hit me in the nose. I fell to the ground and grasped my nose. Christian and Gangrel stopped fighting and looked at me. "Annalisa!" Christian exclaimed. I looked up and saw Christian standing before me, a worried look across his face. Then I saw Gangrel. He was smirking. It even looked like he was chuckling. I felt something raging inside of me. I stood up slowly looking angrily at Gangrel. I could feel power surging through me. Gangrel stopped smirking and looked at me.**

"**Can I help you doll face." Gangrel said slyly. The power inside of me exploded! I felt heat flowing through my entire body mostly in my hands. Suddenly I noticed Gangrel's facial expression turn. He wasn't the same cocky creep he was before. I even noticed Christian's expression change.**

"**What?" I demanded. As I said that I felt the heat get stronger.**

"**Your hands." Christian almost whispered. I instantly looked down to my hands and gasped. My hands were on fire!**


End file.
